The Closer You Get/Gallery
Final Space S2 E9 1.png|Avocato has lost his memory, and Gary is unsure how to help. Final Space S2 E9 2.png|Ash suggests using a method from her home planet; tie up the amnesiac and beat him with pain sticks till he remembers something. Final Space S2 E9 3.png|Since they don’t have those on the Crimson Light, Clarence lets the team borrow his whips. Final Space S2 E9 4.png|Clarence in particular seems rather aroused by the whole whipping. Final Space S2 E9 5.png|Even Tribore drops by to participate in the whipping. Final Space S2 E9 6.png|Surprisingly, it works. Avocato begins to remember. Final Space S2 E9 7.png|What Tribore actually came to tell them, is that he intercepted a message from Quinn. Final Space S2 E9 8.png|The message is severely corrupted by an unknown kind of radiant energy. Clarence believes it to be a trap. Final Space S2 E9 9.png|Avocato remembers how Lord Commander once sought out the Order of Twelve to learn how he could reach Final Space. Final Space S2 E9 10.png|He was instructed to drink from the clearwater, so he could mentally enter Final Space. Final Space S2 E9 11.png|Avocato shares this information with the rest of the Team Squad. It might be a way to reach Quinn. Final Space S2 E9 12.png|Little Cato is upset that Avocato remembers this information, but not his own son. Kanopus Prime.png|The team sets a course for Kanopus Prime, where the clearwater can be found. Final Space S2 E9 13.png|The sight brings back a memory of Avocato’s days as the Lord Commander’s right hand, when his master ordered him to kill the entire population of the planet. Final Space S2 E9 14.png|A.V.A detects something on her Anomaly Convergence Scanner. H.U.E. tries to help with a holographic presentation of it. Final Space S2 E9 15.png|Naturally, A.V.A. upstages him again. Final Space S2 E9 16.png|There is a bump in time, where space flows over a cliff like a waterfall, though A.V.A. doesn’t know how this works. Final Space S2 E9 17.png|Gary will check it out, and needs backup. Avocato and Little Cato both volunteer, but both also refuse to go if the other goes. Final Space S2 E9 18.png|Both Cato’s end up going, after Fox forces them to. Final Space S2 E9 19.png|Their jetboots are no match for the waterfall, and they end up plummeting down. Final Space S2 E9 20.png|They make a rough landing. Final Space S2 E9 21.png|Clarence sees a chance to steal his ship back, but H.U.E. zaps him with a taser. Final Space S2 E9 22.png|Even A.V.A. is impressed by H.U.E.’s attitude, but there is no time to enjoy it. A large fleet is approaching the planet. Final Space S2 E9 23.png|The crew is in uprising space. Fortunately, the fleet confronting them is led by Shannon Thunder, who is delighted to see Tribore again. Final Space S2 E9 24.png|She boards the Crimson Light to ask for Tribore’s help. And to confess her love for him. Final Space S2 E9 25.png|On the planet, Avocato instructs Gary to drink the Clearwater. Final Space S2 E9 26.png|Bottoms up. Final Space S2 E9 27.png|Suddenly, Gary finds himself in a strange realm, full of shadowy creatures that tell him to “climb”. Final Space S2 E9 28.png|The thing they want him to climb is a tree made of corpses. Final Space S2 E9 29.png|On the Crimson Light, Tribore confesses he changes gender every 6 months, and his two selves are in love with the other. Final Space S2 E9 30.png|On top of the tree, Gary finds a pool filled with wailing ghosts. Final Space S2 E9 31.png|Then a creature named Phil shows up and offers to help Gary. Final Space S2 E9 32.png|He has a map, and Gary can have it if he takes it out of Phil’s pocket. Final Space S2 E9 33.png|Phil is a man of his word. Final Space S2 E9 34.png|The map dissolves into a glowing line that Gary has to follow. Final Space S2 E9 35.png|It ends at a glowing pool, in which Gary sees Quinn. Final Space S2 E9 37.png|But then black goo wraps itself around Gary and pulls him into the pool. Final Space S2 E9 38.png|When Gary breaks free, he is in another place. Final Space S2 E9 39.png|A gate to Final Space opens, and Quinn is there. Final Space S2 E9 40.png|Quinn warns Gary he shouldn’t have come. This is a place of death. Her point is proven by the dozens of death Gary’s floating in Final Space. Final Space S2 E9 41.png|Then Invictus appears. Final Space S2 E9 42.png|Quinn screams for Gary to leave, as Invictus reaches out for him. Final Space S2 E9 43.png|On the planet’s surface, the Cato’s are startled by a large flock of Vagori. Final Space S2 E9 44.png|They’re after Gary. The Cato’s try to defend him. Final Space S2 E9 45.png|Little Cato is caught. Final Space S2 E9 46.png|Which makes Avocato remember why he betrayed the Lord Commander. Final Space S2 E9 47.png|He thus remembers Little Cato. After freeing him, father and son can finally properly reunite. Final Space S2 E9 48.png|Gary tries to return to his body, but Invictus is close behind. Final Space S2 E9 49.png|He doesn’t make it in time. Final Space S2 E9 50.png|And wakes up possessed by Invictus. Final Space S2 E9 51.png|On the Crimson Light, Shannon found a way she and Tribore can have a romantic date. Final Space S2 E9 52.png|But dinner is interrupted when Tribore’s ship calls. He has to leave. Final Space S2 E9 53.png|On the planet, the Cato’s try to subdue the possessed Gary, but Invictus made him remarkably strong. Final Space S2 E9 54.png|He also isn’t above fighting dirty, like using the Cato’s own equipment against them. Final Space S2 E9 55.png|When Avocato finally gets the upper hand, Invictus decides he likes Avocto’s body better and switches. Final Space S2 E9 56.png|Invictus then pits Avocato against Gary by feeding him lies about how Gary turned Little Cato against him. Final Space S2 E9 57.png|He shoots Gary and plans to finish him. Final Space S2 E9 58.png|Little Cato tries to stop the out of control Avocato. Final Space S2 E9 59.png|Gary is hit again, and only Little Cato can defend him now. Final Space S2 E9 60.png|Little Cato is forced to shoot his father. Final Space S2 E9 61.png|Avocato renounces Little Cato as his son. Final Space S2 E9 62.png|Invictus disappears with his host. Final Space S2 E9 63.png|Little Cato takes Gary to the Crimson Light’s medbay, then collapses in despair. Category:Episode Galleries